danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Niccolò Stradivari
October 1 |chestsize = 86 cm |bmi = 20.1 |mbti = ISTP |blood type= A |likes = Countryside |dislikes = Mafia |nationality = Italian |event participated = Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing |crest = Dignity |execution = |fate = |affiliation = • His music shop • Heavenly Born Academy's Class 85th |previous affiliation = |status = Alive |sexuality = |marital status = |allies = |enemies = |relatives = Unnamed adoptive father |debut = Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia |face claim = Morisawa Chiaki |voice actor = Kaji Yuuki |creator = }} Niccolò "Nico" Stradivari (ニコロ・ストラディバリ Nikoro Sutoradibari) is a student in Heavenly Born Academy's Class 85th, a participant of Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing, and the holder of the '|(尊厳の紋章 Songen no monshō)}} featured in Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia and . During the killing game, he is Nico is a transferred student from Italy who wants to learn about Japanese music instruments industry. He is the music-dedicated . (超高校級の「ルター」 chō kōkō-kyū no “rutā”) who has a great passion to invent modern string-based instruments. History Early Life Nico lives in a suburbs of Italy. He lives with his adoptive father that own his luthier workshop. Nico who has a natural talent in arts of crafting and happened to love music as well began his training as a luthier since then. He became very successful and has sold over seven hundreds total of guitar and violin all across the world. Nico then moved to Japan and scouted by Heavenly Born Academy after his father sent him there. Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing Creation and Development 'Name' Niccolò means "victory of the people" while Stradivari references to Antonio Stradivari, a famous luthier from Italy. Appearance Nico.png|Nico's full appearance. Personality Originated from Italy, Nico has grown as a boy full of passion, romantic, and never stop dreaming ever since he was young. Believing in the spirit of youth, he dares to dream big and eventually through all effort and sacrifice, he managed to reach his dream as the most successful young Luthier one step at a time. During the Mutual Killing, he acts as everyone's motivation booster to stand up against the ridiculous Mutual Killing. He would do anything to ease his friend's worries and anxiety. He is into music (well, duh) and prefers genre that offers him relaxation or the one that he can attach to. His preferable genres are classic, jazz, and pop. Nico sometimes insert Italian words in his sentences; most notably are "Ciao!", "Buongiorno!", "Grazie!", etc. He is very proud of being an Italian as he often compared his country with Japan. Nonetheless, he loves both countries' unique cultures. Despite being a carefree person, Nico doesn't like to talk about his past and always swiftly change the topic of conversation. He has a passionate heart and a man full of spirit in the pursue of his dream as a world-class luthier. Talent Super High School Level Luthier Nico's knowledge about music and skilled in crafting made him becoming as an extraordinary luthier. With his adoptive father, they together maintain their shop and serving customers from both domestic and international everyday. He often repairs a broken music-instruments and making instruments in his workshop. Nico is also known as an experimental luthier who take part in alternate stringed instrument manufacturing or create original string-instruments altogether. He invented many mixed string-instruments which called as Stradivari Ensembles. Skilled Musician Beside crafting instruments, Nico's ability in playing the instrument violin and guitar is second to none. He has practiced both of these instruments a lot since his childhood and his skill grew since then. He is also a talented song writer as he has a lot of his own music notes collection. However, Nico stated that this is just all of his hobby to boost his skill as the Super High School Level Luthier. Relationships Quotes List of Roleplay *A Help With Music, featuring Kazuko Kanade. Character Poll Status Poll= Should the author keep him alive or dead? His chance of survival is pretty high, I guess. He would never make it. |-| Fate Poll= What kind of fate that he'd met during the mutual killing circumstances? Nico, the Super High School Level Music-Related Talent Survivor Student! I can portrait him as a victim... To achieve one's dream, one must kill in order to escape... An Italian mastermind sounds cool though! Trivia *His nickname, Nico, is also a reference to the author's favorite YouTuber, NicoB. *His face claim is Morisawa Chiaki from Ensemble Stars. Navigation Category:Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia Characters Category:Italian Characters Category:Libra Zodiac Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Music-based Talents Category:Talent: Luthier